


Mutual Misery XII

by SidneyJane



Series: Mutual Misery [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry teaching, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyJane/pseuds/SidneyJane
Summary: Harry and Draco return to Hogwarts.Harry teaches a difficult lesson, and McGonagall wants to help with a surprise?





	Mutual Misery XII

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

The Christmas holidays had come and gone. Draco had stayed at Grimmauld place with Harry for the rest of the break and they now returned to Hogwarts together. Harry smiled at Draco as they walked up to the castle again. No matter where Harry lived, Hogwarts was always home, and to be here with Draco by his side was almost overwhelming.

Snow had piled up on either side of the paths creating little fences around the walkways; and the trees stood steadfast but bare against the bleak grey horizon. Harry pulled his cloak around him for warmth, and Draco pulled his hood up before they set off walking up to the castle.

“It feels odd to be back,” Draco commented, “I’d just got used to being with you every day.”

Harry understood, it had been pure bliss living at Grimmauld Place with Draco. He initially thought that having Draco around all the time would be too much for him after living on his own for so long but it had felt so natural and easy to be with him. Harry squeezed Draco’s hand tighter. They passed the rest of the walk up to the castle in silence, appreciating the winter weather and each other’s company.

They had arrived early - classes didn’t start until the next day, so there were no students milling around the corridors yet. They walked hand in hand through the corridors, stopping briefly to talk to the odd portrait, before they got to Harry’s room. They were stalling - loathe to be apart from one another for long.

Harry sighed, “I suppose I best go and sort my things out. Unpack and all that.” he lamented.

Draco nodded and cast his eyes to the floor, “I guess I should go do that too,” he said, “I’ll need to get the classroom ready and all that. I’m certain that things will have been left there from before the break.” he groaned.

Harry looked at Draco sympathetically, “We’ll still see each other all the time,” he said softly, “I’ll see you again at dinner time and tonight.” he reached out a hand and stroked Draco’s pale cheek. Draco leaned into him and sighed. He eventually nodded his head.

“Okay,” he said, trying to seem happier than he was, “I’ll see you soon.” he smiled and pulled Harry in for a kiss, trying desperately not to get carried away while they were in the corridor. Draco left, and Harry stood there alone, already missing him.

He entered his classroom and smiled to himself. He really did love teaching. His classroom was exactly the same as he had left it - though now a large poster of an Acromantula hung on the wall, ready for his fourth years to study from.

He unpacked his things and placed the photo album from Draco on his bedside table. He took his new quidditch gear and put it in the bottom of his wardrobe, looking forwards to being able to use it at Hogwarts.

***

Harry sat anxiously on his desk at the front of his class as his sixth years poured into the room, chatting and laughing to their friends. This was always his least favourite lesson, but he knew that it was one of the most important that any student faced. He took a deep breath to steady himself. His students took their seats and hushed. They had become used to his colourful lessons - he always had examples to show them, and he was always very hands on. This time though, he sat without his wand, hands clasped in front of himself, and with a solemn look on his face. Their curiosity was obviously piqued.

The room sat in silence for a moment, and then Harry stood up from his desk and sighed deeply, his students looked at him wide eyed, “There are some things that need to be taught that are distressing, and that are incredibly dangerous,” Harry started, “but, you need to know them.”

A buzz of excitement passed over his students - this class in particular loved anything dangerous. It made Harry smile, remembering just how much trouble he got himself into as a student.

He took out his wand and waved it at the board. It flipped to show the ‘Unforgivable Curses’ written neatly on it. The buzz promptly disappeared. These students were just about old enough to remember the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War, and it had clearly had an effect on them. Their parents had been involved in taking sides, or had fought bravely with Harry to protect the wizarding world. He felt a certain responsibility for them that surpassed his responsibilities as a teacher.

Harry looked at the students, and was eager to not demonstrate the curses straight away for his sake and theirs. “Let’s talk briefly about the history of these curses - why are they unforgivable?” Harry asked the class. The students looked to each other nervously, a few whispers could be just heard, and then a tentative hand was raised by a Slytherin student at the back.

“Yes, Ursula?” Harry asked.

She stood up in her seat, her voice quivering slightly, “You need to want to use them,” she said, “You have to have a desire to be bad.” she sat back down and Harry nodded.

“That’s very true,” he leaned back on his desk, with his arms folded over his chest, “Can anyone name these curses?” he asked.

Another look went around the students and it was a while before anyone else spoke, “There’s the Imperius curse.” one student called. Harry nodded.

“Two more,” he said, “What are they?” Harry surveyed the room and felt bad for his students. They had come into his class excited, but they were now somewhat disheartened; memories of their parent’s stories coming to the front of their minds.

“The Cruciatus curse.” Ursula spoke again, albeit hesitantly.

“Correct, and the final one?” Harry said, and drew in his breath.

A student cleared his throat at the back and raised his hand slowly, “The killing curse.” he said, and let all of his breath out at once. A shiver went down Harry’s spine and he nodded.

“These are the three unforgivables, they were deemed so in 1717 and ever since then they have been termed thus,” he waved his wand at the board and they wrote themselves down, “The use of these, while legal for a few periods of time in history, will get you landed in Azkaban,” he said, “However, it is important that you know them; because even now, there are still wizards and witches who perform dark magic. On the bright side, one of these curses can be resisted. Does anyone know what it is?”

Ursula piped up again, “The Imperius curse, sir.”

Harry nodded, “Though it does require some training.” he added.

“Haven’t you experienced all three, sir?” she blurted. She sat back in her chair in shock and whipped her hand over her mouth after she spoke – clearly, she had not intended to speak so surely.

Harry stood still, and smiled to himself - he always got questions like these when he taught this class, “Yes, I have. I’ve cast two of them as well,” he added, “though there is one that even I won’t touch.” he explained.

“Which one is that, sir?” A Gryffindor student called Charles looked sheepishly at him.

Harry took a deep breath and considered things for a moment, “Right,” he started still processing what he was opening himself up for, “I’ll give you ten minutes to ask me whatever you want about what I’ve done with regards to these spells, seeing as how you all seem so curious.” He said, and leaned back onto his desk.

Nearly every hand rose into the air. Harry chuckled to himself. He pointed to the first student and smiled.

“How are you not in Azkaban if you’ve cast an unforgivable?”

“It was legal when I did it. There was a war on, a lot of people did things that they wouldn’t usually do.” He answered with a shrug.

“Which ones have you used and why?”

Harry laughed nervously, thinking that candour would be wise here, “I’ve used the cruciatus curse three times in total, successfully once - that one was because someone spat at McGonagall, and Imperius a couple of times to break into Gringotts.”  A gasp echoed around the classroom, and some students laughed - of course Professor Potter had broken into Gringotts.

“You broke into Gringotts?” A Ravenclaw pondered quietly to herself, Harry was sure that she meant to do it under her breath. He shot her a mischievous smile and nodded.

The next question, “How did you kill you-know-who if you haven’t used a killing curse?”

The classroom hushed, and a few hands went down - it would seem that several people wanted to know. A few students nodded in agreement.

Harry sucked air in through his teeth and looked around the classroom. His students were on edge, leaning forwards in their seats and desperate to know, “Now that,” he said, “is a long story. Would you like me to tell it, and then get back to teaching you about these?” he asked.

There seemed to be a unanimous agreement that that is what they wanted. The classroom seemed to be excited once more.

Harry told his story - unfiltered - of going on the hunt for horcruxes and destroying them. He told them how he walked into the forest, ready to die, and finally he told them how he defeated Voldemort in their final duel. He explained how the Deathly Hallows tied into everything, and how he won the Elder wand’s allegiance. He told them about Ron and Hermione's efforts too, as well as Neville's - he wanted to stress that he wasn’t in all of this alone. He had always had help.

When he had told his story, there was a silence across the classroom.

“Now, before you ask,” he carried on, aware that he had been speaking for a while, “I destroyed the wand,” a groan of disappointment went through the class, “and I did not use these curses lightly,” he explained, “you really do have to have a strong enough desire to cast them. Now…” he said, “can I get back to teaching you please?” he added with a smile.

A Hufflepuff called Henry shot his hand up and Harry prompted him to talk, “Thank you,” he said simply, “Thank you for what you did.” his students nodded and murmured in agreement. Harry felt a lump rising in his throat. People thanked him all the time, but he’d never had a student say that. Harry nodded in response, “You’re more than welcome.” he said, hoping that his voice didn’t betray him.

He flicked his wand at a textbook and it opened to the right page, “Right, read up on the unforgivable curses, and then I’ll do a demonstration.” He sat behind his desk and watched the class working. The red teacup sat to his right, and as he looked at it the pattern parted: **I love you**.

Harry choked slightly, it was the first time that Draco had said it. He sat staring at the cup, holding it tightly in his hands for a moment or two. He felt a surge of happiness; Draco had known that he was teaching this lesson today - his least favourite lesson – and so he probably wanted to make Harry feel better. With a gulp and a thudding heart, Harry touched his wand to the cup, **I love you too** , he sent back. He carried on with his lesson, but now he had a warm, glowing feeling deep in his stomach.

***

Harry sat at the desk in his classroom, marking essays from before Christmas, and thinking about what Draco had said. Well, he didn’t explicitly say it, but he thought it. Harry twirled his quill in his fingers and thought about maybe asking Draco to move in with him at Grimmauld place, or maybe Draco wouldn’t mind moving his things into Harry’s room at Hogwarts? It was small but it would be worth it. Harry definitely wasn’t moving to Draco’s dark room, it was comfortable, but cold and had an odd feeling because it was so close to the dungeons. Harry thought about moving between the two rooms like they’d been doing before the Christmas break but it just wasn’t the same as having their own space together.

Harry ran a hand through his wild hair as best he could, then noticed that his quill had been dripping ink all over a student’s essay. He looked around to make sure that nobody had seen him in a world of his own, then cleaned it off with a wave of his wand. He cleared his throat then carried on marking the work.

He wanted to live with Draco, not just share a bed with him for a few nights then move to a different room. He wanted to experience everything with him, together, as a couple. Harry figured that that included picking furniture together and having their own things.

He broke free from his distracting reverie and tried gain to concentrate. He noticed an envelope had appeared on his desk. He groaned as he recognised the writing – it was McGonagall.

**_Harry – come to my office at once. MM_ **

He put his quill away, straightened his tie (one of Molly’s from Christmas, of course) and left his classroom. He began the ascent to McGonagall’s office and wondered what could possibly be wrong.

She stood outside her office, talking to Ursula – one of Harry’s sixth year students. Harry assumed that this must be something about her and so he waited his turn.

When Ursula eventually scuttled off without looking at Harry, McGonagall ushered him into her office.  Harry stood awkwardly in front of her desk, like he was 15 again.

“Potter,” she sighed, “Do you know why you’re here?”

Harry shook his head. He didn’t like the tone that she took with him – was he in trouble? He hadn’t been in trouble for that long that he couldn’t really remember what it felt like.

“Come on, Potter,” she smirked, “You’ve been especially lax in your teaching duties lately.”

Harry frowned – had he? He thought everything was going great, as normal. He was showing up to classes, and being there for his students.

“Right?” Harry asked, still not entirely sure what was going on.

“Potter, Ursula Redsoule tells me that you’ve still not marked homework from before Christmas,” McGonagall looked across at him from her desk and crossed her arms, “I think, maybe, you have a few _distractions_ that you need to sort out.”

A second or two of shock hit Harry – had she been reading his mind? He thought that he’d got pretty good at Occlumency over the years. It had become second nature to him, so surely, he would have felt if she was?

Harry shook his head, “Okay, so maybe I’ve slipped up a bit, but please professor, I’m only just getting my life on track.”

She smiled at him and uncrossed her arms, “I know, Potter,” her eyes twinkled knowingly, “Is there anything that I can do to help you?”

Harry thought for a second and then grinned widely, “I could use your help with a surprise…” he said.

McGonagall leaned forwards eagerly in her chair, “Have a biscuit, Potter,” she pushed a plate towards him, “and tell me all about it.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I WONDER WHAT THE SURPRISE IS? (lol you can probably guess - I'm quite predictable) <3
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos or a Comment - I love to hear you feedback! <3


End file.
